United Pair
by Sakura-Evenstar
Summary: The mystery behind the dissapearing girl is revealed... and are our favourite SeeDs in over their heads??
1. Setting the scene...

02/01/2002  
  
This is my first fanfic so be gentle! As usual I don't own any of the characters or places. They belong to squaresoft, except for the ones which escaped from my over active imagionation. All comments are welcome, good or bad, or even if you just wanna point out a spelling mistake. The first 3 parts of the story are more like a prologue so not many FF characters are mention much, but they will be soon... promise!  
  
United Pair - Sakura_Evenstar  
  
Part 1  
  
*17 years ago*  
  
'Quickly! Get downstairs, Go!  
  
'No, I won't leave you'  
  
'Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, He's the one we have to worry about now.' The man placed his hand lovingly on the childs head and looked towards his wife. 'you two are all I care about, Just keep him safe'  
  
'I will. I promise' She replied clutching her baby close and kissing her husband goodbye, just as a loud crash came from the next room, 'Go Alexandra! now!'  
  
With a last brief glance at her love,she ran swiftly down the stairs, along a dark hallway to a wooden door at the end. She knocked 4 times rapidly.  
  
'It's me' She whispered  
  
The Door creaked open slowly as a thin, drawn face appeared. 'My Lady! Thank the Gods your safe!' The door swung open immediately and the woman rushed inside. She looked around at the terrified people sat in the corners of the small, dark room. A single light hung from the roof above. 'Alexandra!'  
  
Slowly the woman turned to see who had called to her, 'Freya! my darling sister! I feared you had been captured! The woman she spoke to was slightly younger than her but her eyes showed wisdom beyond her years. As they embraced, Alexandra turn to look at the man who had opened the door, 'Where is Lord Vahn?' he asked. Alexandra shook her head slowly, stifling a sob, 'He won't be coming' The man looked shocked, 'No!' He cried. Alexandra was shocked by the old mans sudden outburst, ' I shall not leave him to fight alone!' he cried as he started to unbolt the door. A woman not much older than Alexandra rush to his side.  
  
'No Alandro, we need you here. There is nothing you can do for him! It is his fate to protect his family!' A shout echoed down the hall and the clash of swords could be heard, a single gunshot then silence. Alexandra gave a stifled cry collapsed to her knees, the child still in her arms.The woman rushed to her side. A sorrowful face overcame the man and he hung his head, 'May the gods protect him,' He said, 'Later we shall honor him, for he was a great man'  
  
The woman at her Ladys side spoke. 'Save you prayers for later Alandro' she said, 'Our duty now is to our Lady and young master'  
  
Alandro turned around and nodded to the maid. 'You are right, forgive me my lady'  
  
Alexandra composed herself and stood up, 'There will be time for grief later,' She said, tears still trickling down her pale face. She looked down to the sleeping child in her arms, 'I still have a promise to keep'  
  
Alandro looked to the small crowd of people in the secret room. His master, Lord Vahn, had it built when he first gained word of the sorceresses power, he wanted to make sure his wife would be safe. Only 7 of the people who worked and lived in the house had made it to the room. Many had died trying to protect their master from the advancing army outside, but he had ran. A deceision he now regreted. He looked to Lady Alexandra and the tiny child. The child was bearly a week old and already fatherless. While he still had any will left, Alandro would not let the child suffer the same fate as his father. 'We may not have much time' He said. 'The soldiers are easily fooled and it won't be long before they find us, we must get you and the child away, my lady' Alexandra gave him a weak smile and nodded.  
  
'Noa' he said to the woman next to her, 'Take my lady and the other women through the tunnels and wait at the outer rim. If we do not meet you at half past the hour, you must continue alone'  
  
'But what about you?' Noa asked, 'What can you do?'  
  
The men and I shall do what we must' he said sternly. Noa nodded silently and opened the back door.  
  
'Wait a moment' Alandro called, ' take these with you, who knows what waits in the dark' He tossed Noa a small bag which she caught gratefully. As they walked through the doorway Alexandra turned and looked towards Alandro. 'Thankyou for everything my friend' she said. Alandro bowed and bolted the door shut behind them.  
  
Alexandra, Noa and Freya entered the winding tunnels. With them was Freya's 7 year old daughter. She also carried a young child, a baby girl.  
  
'Where are we going mother?' the child asked  
  
'We're going to Winhill, Molly' Freya replied  
  
'Will daddy be there?'  
  
The woman looked to her child and Alexandra could see she was trying hard not to cry  
  
'Of course darling'  
  
The child looked at her mother and clung tighly to her hand. Her face and eyes were red and stained with tears. Freya held her gentle, 'Don't worry hunny, I'll never leave you'  
  
'You promise?'  
  
'I promise'  
  
Alexandra looked down at her son and smiled, somehow he had managed to sleep through it all. 'Just like his father' she thought and once again the tears flowed.  
  
After what seem hours of walking through endless tunnels, they finally reached ladder which exstended up to a hatch in the roof. Small rays of light pushed their way through gaps in the wooden hatch.  
  
Noa spoke softly, 'My lady you must go first, then Freya and Molly'.  
  
'What about the others?' Molly asked  
  
Freya knelt by her daughter, 'They won't be coming honey'  
  
'But you said daddy was gonna be here! You said!' she began to cry  
  
'I'm sorry darling, but daddy won't be coming'  
  
'No!' Molly screamed struggling free of her mothers grasp and running back into the tunnels.  
  
'Molly! no!' Freya cried as she ran after her, dissapearing into the darkness. Noa and Alexandra started after them. Noa called out blindly into the darkness, 'Molly? Freya?' A childs scream was heard and a sudden cry for help. Noa and her Lady ran towards the screams and found Molly cowering in a corner clutching her baby sister close. Next to her lay the body of her mother, grey and frozen like a statue, an expression of fear remained engraved on her face. 'Molly! quickly child, come here!' called Noa. Molly sat terrified and looked over to a dark tunnel. A soft hiss escaped from inside the darkness as a large anacondaur crawled its way out of the depths and headed towards the two children. Noa gasped suddenly and reached into the bag Alandro had given her and pulled out a smooth, hard stone. It glinted red in the pale light, 'a magic stone' she thought. Noa threw the stone at the giant snake and shouted 'Fira!' Huge flames engulfed the creature as it struggled and wrighed. The creatures turned to look at the two women, forgetting the cowering child and baby. Noa grabbed another stone from the pouch, an ice blue one, 'Blizzara!' she cried and at once the snake was struck by huge icles of frozen water. With a final dying cry the creature collapsed and dissapeared. Noa ran forward and flung herself aroung Molly and the baby.  
  
'That...That thing..is it..' Alexandra stammered.  
  
'Dead' Said Noa, looking mornfully at where Freya lay.  
  
Alexandra knelt down at her sisters side and began to weep. Noa walked up to her side, the baby girl in one arm with Molly holding onto the other. 'Please my lady. It's not safe here. That creature was merely a child and I do not think it will be long before others will come' Noa looked down to Molly, 'Say goodbye to your mother Molly' The child cried and kissed her mother as Alexandra turned to face Noa, 'Come, tonight we have lost good friends and family, but I will be dead before I lose my son.'  
  
The group made their way back to the wooden hatch. As Noa prepared to climb the ladder they heard the not so distant sound of men and marching feet. Noas eyes grew wide with fear, 'They're found us'  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
The footsteps grew nearer and louder. Noa climbed hurriedly up the ladder and tried in vain to open the hatch. 'It's locked! I can't open it!' She cried. As the marching feet rounded the corner the women found themselves front group of tall men all wearing dark uniforms. Alexandra tried desperately to hide her son from view. One of the men moved forward towards Molly, 'What a pretty child' He said, ' whats your name girl?' Noa lept down and stood infront of Molly, still holding her sister. 'Leave her alone' she growled. The man sneered at her and raised his gun. A shot rang out and Molly screamed. Alexandra opened her eyes and sighed in relief to see that the soldier had shot the lock from the hatch. He pointed at Noa and then the now open hatch.  
  
'Get up there' He ordered. Noa took a step toward the man, her hand in her pouch, she had one stone left. Alexandra grabbed her arm and shook her head. Noa backed away and began to climb the ladder. She was followed by Molly and then Alexandra. Outside they found 20 or so soldiers surrounding the opening. It was a trap.  
  
'How did they know?' Alexandra whispered to Noa. Noa shrugged held Molly tightly as the men grew closer.  
  
'Good work captain'  
  
Alexandra looked up to see a tall, blond man dressed in a white uniform. He was sat upon a large chocobo which stood tall and proud.  
  
'My dear lady Alexandra, how nice of you to join us at last' He sneered, looking down at her. She prayed that he didn't notice her son. 'Who is your friend?' he asked nodding towards Noa. He turned to face her and at once saw the tiny child wrapped in blankets. 'hmmm.. and whats this?' Noa pulled the child tightly to her as the infant began to cry loudly. Two men came from behind Noa and pushed her to her knees holding her there by her shoulders. The Blond man climbed down from his chocobo and walked infront of her.  
  
'Well?' he said. Noa remained silent.  
  
'You will answer the General' shouted the captain as he brought his hand down upon Noas face. Alexandra let out a cry as two more men grabbed her and held her back. Molly, still sat next to Noa, began to cry once more. The captain brought his hand up to hit her again.  
  
'It's Mei!' cried Molly.  
  
The General raised his hand to signal the captain. He looked at the child and then knelt beside her. 'Mei? is she your sister?' he asked. Molly nodded  
  
'Don't say anything Molly! Noa cried out.  
  
'Silence her!' commanded the captain. as one of the men covered her face with his hand.  
  
'Whats you name?' the General continued.  
  
'...Molly..' Said the girl, in a quite voice.  
  
' Well Molly how would you like to help me? Then I could let you and your friends stay in a beautiful palace. Would you like that Molly?' Molly nodded weakly  
  
'Good girl' said the General as a smile spread across his face. He returned his action back to Noa and the baby. Carefully he pulled the child out of Noas arms and smiled, 'A beautiful child, she will do nicely, he said as he handed her to another soldier, 'Take them both to Maia'  
  
'No!' cried Alexandra as the soldier took both Molly and the child away  
  
'And as for you..' began the General, when he stopped suddenly and stared at Alexandra. 'Where the boy?'  
  
Alexandra looked shocked. How did he know? '...What boy?'  
  
'Do not lie to me' said the General, 'Your son, Where is he?'  
  
Alexandra stared at him, 'He..he died'  
  
The General paused for a moment then turned away. 'Very well. then i have no further use for you'  
  
'She is lying to you General!' Alexandra looked up to see the owner of the voice...  
  
'Alandro!'  
  
Alandro looked at her and then at the floor, 'I'm sorry my Lady, they forced me to tell them.. they said they would kill my wife, my son.. I had no choice'  
  
Noa had now struggled free, 'How could you! We trusted you!' , she screamed  
  
Alandro kept his face to the floor and mumbled to the General. 'The child is under her arms' The General smiled and walked back to alexandra. Stumbling she tired to move away from him but the soldiers behind her stopped her from moving. He reached out and tore the child away from her.  
  
'No! please!' she begged  
  
'What do you want with the children?' Noa cried  
  
The general handed the boy over to another soldier and faced Noa. 'It's not what I want with them, It's what the sorceress wants' He smiled at Noa and continued. 'The children of sorceresses have great powers. Combine the powers and the possiblities are endless'  
  
Noa looked at Alexandra dumbstruck, 'My lady.. you and Lady Freya?.. your...'  
  
Alexandra nodded weakly.  
  
'And now, I'm afraid we have no further use for you,' he motioned for two gunmen to step forward  
  
'No!' Alandro cried, 'You said no one would be hurt!'  
  
The General laughed, 'I lied' he said. Alexandra looked towards Noa and then at the heavens, 'forgive me Vahn, I failed to keep my promise'  
  
2 shots rang out and Alandro watched as His lady and Noa slumped to the floor. The General watched on silently, his face showing no emotion. Slowly he turned to face Alandro, 'Pray I do not change my mind about your life also'.  
  
Alandro watched as the General walked away. 'May the gods forgive me' he whispered as he fell to his knees and wept.  
  
Part 3  
  
The General swept into a large room filled with light and large decorative windows. He marched up some stairs and stood infront of a throne and bowed.  
  
'Rise My knight' Came a voice, ' I trust you have good news for me'  
  
The General raised his head to peer at the face of his sorceress, his love. She sat proud and tall on a throne of silver and crystal. Her long, black hair trailed over her slender shoulders and ended roughly at her waist. She wore a dark purple dress, trimmed with gold. Two bright green eyes stared at him from a pale white face.  
  
'Yes mighty sorceress, I have captured the children you asked for' answered the General  
  
'You have done well, Bring them to me'  
  
'Of course'. The General clapped his hands and two plain clothed women brought in the two infants. One held Mollys hand as she lead her up the stairs. Molly stood in front of the sorceress and shivered slightly, twisting the hem of her skirt around her finger.  
  
The sorceress looked down at the children briefly and then point to the sleeping infants. 'These two have great power, they shall be joined' The General nodded and waved the women away. 'Make sure the girls face is not marked. I do not want an ugly child by my side' He nodded again 'What of the other?' he asked. The sorceress looked at Molly and smiled. 'She shall remain with me, there may yet be use for her' The General bowed again and left the room, Leaving Molly with the sorceress. Molly looked carefully around her. The celing was high and seemed to stretch right up into the heavens, large windows,made of different coloured glass, allowed a rainbow of light into the room giving the sorceress a faint blue glow. She was alone and scared, she wanted to go home. Molly shivered again.  
  
'Do not be afraid child' the sorceress said 'You shall not be harmed'  
  
Molly said nothing and continued to stare at the woman in the throne  
  
'You are afraid of me aren't you girl?'  
  
Molly nodded and backed away slightly  
  
'Why?'  
  
The small girl looked up at the glowing woman and spoke in a small voice, 'You killed my daddy, your a bad lady'  
  
'I did?, I am?' the sorceress laughed softly, 'Whoever told you that?'  
  
'My mommy did'  
  
'And where is your mother now?'  
  
Molly looked around and slowly her eyes started to fill with tears  
  
'I...I don't know'  
  
'Didn't she promise she wouldn't leave you?'  
  
Molly nodded as tears flowed down her small face  
  
'She can't have loved you if she lied to you like that, I would never lie to my child'  
  
Molly stopped crying and looked at the soceress, the pale blue glow had been replaced by a darker one, making her look like an nightly angel. Suddenly her voice changed to a melodic, haunting tune.  
  
'Come to me Molly, Your mother has decieved you but I am here now'  
  
The voice echoed around the empty room amplifying it. Molly stood up and almost floated to her side, swaying slightly and finally sitting beside her. The sorceress smiled and began to stroke the child head, 'Soon the joining shall be complete and my strength will return, then finally Utimecia shall rise again!  
  
The General motioned for the to women carrying the children to follow him. They walked along a wide hallway and stopped out side a guarded door. The guard nodded in recognition and opened the door to allow then to pass.  
  
'Back so soon General?' Came a voice, 'What did the sorceress say?'  
  
'She wants them marked Doctor. Immediately'  
  
A youngish women stepped forward. 'Are you sure? I mean do we have to mark them?'  
  
'Dr. Maia, If the sorceress says it is to be done then it shall be done'  
  
The women sighed and looked sadly at the infants and then back to the General. 'Is there something else General?'  
  
'I am to watch to mark them Doctor' he replied, 'Wouldn't want you making a mistake now'  
  
Dr. Maia felt herself tense in anger but she quickly calmed down. 'Very well she said' as she reached for a small needle. She place the needle into a small vile of a dark black liquid. Taking a deep breath and grimcing slightly she stuck the needle into the left cheek of the male child. The child cried out as the liquid moved, of it's own accord, up and formed a pattern long the side of his face. Next she turned to  
  
the baby girl.  
  
'Wait' the General said, grapping her arm. 'The sorceress does not want her heir to have her face marked, use her arm instead'  
  
Maia nodded and processed to inject the girls right arm. Again the pattern arose and now the two infants had symetrical tattoos, marks to identify them as the sorceresses chosen. Maia turned away from the children, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
'Well done' the General said.The doctor kept slient as he left. She turned to look at the children. There fate has been sealed. Once there powers had peaked they would be joined and there is nothing she could do. The child on the right gave a soft cry, Maia moved to its side and picked her up.  
  
'Her name is Mei' came a small voice.  
  
The doctor turned to see one of the women standing in the corner. 'Lor? is that you'  
  
Lor stepped forward, she was barely 18.  
  
'How did you know that?' Maia asked  
  
'I heard the general say. Dr. Maia are they really going to be joined?'  
  
'Yes. I'm afraid so'  
  
'Isn't there anything we can do?' she cried, her heart heavy.  
  
Maia looked at the two children asleep. She lay the girl down next to the young boy. 'I have made alot of mistakes in my life Lor,' she said ' but now is the time to put things right'  
  
Lor gave the doctor a confused look. 'What ever you have planned Maia I shall help you'  
  
Maia smiled at Lor, 'Thankyou Lor. Come, We must be quick' She said, picking up Mei. 'Take the boy Lor'  
  
Lor picked by the infant and watched as Maia pressed a couple of buttons on the wall and a door swun open. Maia turned to Lor. 'I have afew tunnels that the General is unaware of. Hurry'  
  
Lor followed Maia along the tunnel and up some steps to an area outside a huge mansion. Night had fallen and the stars shone brightly in the heavens.  
  
'We must separate the children' Said Maia, 'If she sorceress doesn't have them both she cannot have their powers'  
  
Lor nodded, 'I shall take the boy, I know of an orphanage where he will be cared for'  
  
'Then I shall take the girl to the east but I dare not say where, I know of people who can take great care of her'  
  
'Then goodluck my friend'  
  
'Lor wait.' Lor stopped and turned towards Maia.  
  
'The boy what was his name?'  
  
Lor frowned, 'I do not know, but I shall give him one. His name shall be Zell , after my grandfather'  
  
'Then goodbye Zell, untill one day when we may meet again'  
  
Then, in the dead of night, the two women bid eachother goodbye and stole away, each with a tiny child asleep in their arms. 


	2. Whose that girl?...

Hello again! If your reading this part then I guess you liked the first part. Yay! In this part theres a flashback so i hope no one gets lost along the way. As always I don't own any of the characters,places etc, cept my own of course! (oh yeah, I know that strat guide says that Squall, Seifer, Quistis and Zell started at garden at different times but in my story they arrive at the same time k?)  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
*1 year after the defeat of Ultimecia*  
  
'Come on Zell!', Selphie whined 'We're gonna be late!'  
  
They had been in the training center for ages and quite frankly Selphie was fed up. She had promised Zell she would help him practise his skills if he helped her with the garden party that was coming up. She watched him pumel another Gnat and sighed. She was beginning to regret her promise when she spotted Irvine coming towards them.  
  
'Irvy!' She sqealed, running up to him and flinging her arms around his waist. The cowboy looked down at her and grinned tipping his hat at her and hugging her back. Zell quickly finished the gnat off and ran up to them.  
  
'Yo Irvine!'  
  
'Hey Zell, hope you've been behaving with my girl' he said jokingly  
  
'Of course! but I can't help it if the women can't keep away from me!' he laughed  
  
'As if!' selphie cried ,sticking her tounge out at him.  
  
Irvine laughed and pulled selphie closer and kissed her. Zell rolled his eyes and turned away. The fact was he hadn't even had a proper girlfriend. He didn't even get up enought courage to talk to the girl in the library, and if that wasn't bad enough, all his friends had paired off! Squall and Rinoa, Irvine and Selphie, even Quistis and Seifer! Zell sighed kicked at the floor. 'Its not fair' he moaned.  
  
'What was that Zell?' selphie asked  
  
'hm?.. oh nothing'  
  
'Anyway' said Irvine, 'I came to get you guys, the headmaster wants a meeting'  
  
'You guys go on' said Zell, 'I'll catch up in a minute'  
  
'Ok man, see you later' grinned selphie as she and Irvine walked away arm in arm.  
  
After a little while Selphie looked up at Irvine, 'Did you notice anything wrong with Zell today?'  
  
'Like what princess?'  
  
Selphie grinned widely. She loved it when he called her that. 'Dunno, He just seemed alittle off'  
  
'Probably just jealous 'cos he can't get a great gal like you for a girlfriend'  
  
Selphie beamed at her boyfriend and lent in close. Being nearly a foot shorted than him, Selphie had to practically stand on tiptoes. Irvine wrapped his arms around her and drew her in for a kiss. Sighing happily, Selphie and Irvine made they're way through the center gates, leaving Zell alone.  
  
Back in the training center, Zell had managed to corner another Giant Gnat. 'Come on!' He yelled. Zell launched himself forward and began to beat down on the plantlike creature. He jumped back to avoid a forceful blow from the creature. After a few more hits from his hammer-like fists he finished the creature off. He smiled to himself and bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. That was is 5th fight this afternoon and he was exhusted. He took a couple of deep breathes and slowly began to walk back to the garden. 'If i'm late for this meeting Cid'll kill me' he thought as he broke into a run. Suddenly he paused. Somewhere in the center he heard shouts, and.. a T-Rexaur! It sounded like whoever was fighting certainly wasn't winning! Zell spun 'round and sprinted towards the cries. He ran to a small clearing where a figure was circling the T-rexaur. He certainly hadn't seen them before, 'Must be new here.' The person dodged left, spun right and struck the dinosaur with lighting reflexes. In the strangers hand was a sliver staff. The top had a light blue stone held in a circle made by two wings. Zell crept closer as figure jumped high and brought their staff straight down onto the T-Rexaurs head and landing to face Zell. His mouth hung open, 'A GIRL?!' Seeming not to notice him the girl flipped back and launched a powerful ice attack on the monster. It stumbled back afew paces but then launched a counter attack of it's own, picking up the girl in it's mouth and throwing her down on the floor, ripping the sleeve of her shirt.  
  
'Dammit!' she cried, 'That was my fave shirt!' picking herself up she began to spin her staff in front of her. It spun faster and faster until it seem to just hang infront of her. 'North wind!' she cried as a huge blast of ice crystals flew at the creature sending it reeling into a nearby tree. The female relaxed slightly and closed her eyes. After taking afew deeps breathes she stood up straight and attempted to tidy herself up.  
  
Zell was gobbedsmacked. Eventually he mananged to stutter a loud, 'Wow'  
  
'Who's there?'  
  
Zell shyly stepped forward and looked at the stranger. She was roughly his age, maybe younger. She wore black leather boots, long black trousers and a red sleeveless top. Over the top she had a long sleeved black shirt, frayed the elbow where her sleeve had be torn. Through the tear Zell could see what looked like a black line. Her eyes flickered quickly across his face, stopping briefly on his tattoo. The girl was the first to break the silence.  
  
'Can I help you? she asked, in a pissed off tone. Zell blinked and then realised he was staring  
  
'Oh...I was just...erm,' He stuttered  
  
'Spying?' She said, eyeing him sceptically  
  
'No!'  
  
'Thats what it looked like to me'  
  
Zell gulped, 'You saw me?'  
  
'Yeah, I saw you'  
  
Zell blushed. The girl continued, 'So what where you doing?'  
  
'I,.. erm, I heard you shout, I thought you might need some help'  
  
'Well as you can see I can take care of myself'  
  
The female turned and started to walk away, a small voice in Zells side spoke up, 'Quick stupid! say something!'  
  
'Your.. erm, backflip could do with a bit of work' he called out. The girl stopped and spun around.  
  
'Oh really?' she grinned  
  
'Yeah,' Zell answered with a slight grin, growing slightly more confident, 'You know, maybe I could show you...' He stopped mid sentence as he saw the grin on the girl face fade.  
  
'I think that maybe you should' She said pointing to the T-Rexaur she had been fighting earlier which was now rising slowly to it's feet.  
  
'It seems I picked a higher level than I though' she muttered, looking over at Zell.  
  
'Ya think?!!'  
  
Part 5  
  
Although the creature was badly beaten it still had alot of fight left in it. The two fighters stood on either side of the huge monster, weeving and ducking, trying to avoid it's sweeping tail and massive jaws. Several punches and magic shots later, the monster was still thrashing around.  
  
'Thats it!' The girl cried,' I've had enough!, distract it'  
  
'Who me?'  
  
'Well I wasn't talking to the tree!'  
  
'Yeah that'll be easy' Zell thought. Quickly he darted towards the T-Rexaur a threw a sharp blow which connected with the monster jaw making a sickining crack. The T-Rexaur roared and charged at Zell,  
  
'Oh Shhi..' he yelled as another huge sweep of the creatures tail flung him into the nearby tree, causing a flow blood to run down his arm. 'Ouch!' Zell yelped, 'Erm, a little help here!'  
  
The girl seemed to be ignoring him, she was stood silently her eyes closed mumbling something. Suddenly her eyes darted open and she began to glow a bright blue. The space around her seemed to swirl and Zell felt a strange power surround him. He felt dazed.. like he was floating..  
  
'FENIR'  
  
The girl voice echoed throughout the training center. In the distance a low rumbling could be heard. Suddenly a huge silver wolf came running out of the dense forest heading straight for the T-Rexaur. The animal grabbed the monster aound the neck and tossed him high into the air before darting off again. The air returned to normal and the light surrounding the girl faded. A few seconds later the T-Rexaur landed with an earth shattering thud sending both fighters flying to the floor. The creature gave out a low moan and dissappeared.  
  
The girl sat up slowly. 'Phew, I'm glad thats over'  
  
'You and me both' said Zell, shakely standing up.  
  
'Agh, why do I always end up on the floor?' she sighed  
  
Zell stood opened mouthed trying to regester what had just happened.  
  
'Hey, could you give me a hand here?' the girl asked looking up at him  
  
Zell just stood there thinking  
  
'Hello? You gonna help me up or what?'  
  
'Oh sorry' said Zell, turning slightly pink  
  
He leaned forward and pulled the girl up by her hand. For such a powerful fighter she was incredably light. Up close she was alot taller, about the same height as him. Her dark hair was a mess and she was breathing heavily. Zell suddenly noticed he was still holding her hand and immediatley left go and backed away, his cheeks flushing with colour.  
  
'So, you got a name to go with all those killer punches?' she asked, trying to straightern her hair.  
  
'...hmm. what?' asked Zell, still alittle shaken  
  
'Your name. You do have one right?'  
  
'Yeah, Zell. Zell Dincht. SeeD' he said with a slight smugness, 'and who are you and what the hell was that dog-thing?'  
  
The girl looked at him carefully eventually she spoke, 'My names Lana and that dog-thing was Fenir. He's my GF. He looks after me'  
  
'Lana huh? you got a second name?'  
  
'No' Lana said quite bluntly which made Zell decide that perhaps he should change the subject.  
  
'You know,' he began, 'You shouldn't really be out here on your own, It can get pretty dangerous in here' jerking his head in the direction of the fallen T-Rexaur.  
  
'So? you were out here alone..'  
  
She'd got him there.  
  
'Yeah, well.. thats different'  
  
The girl crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side, she knew what was coming 'Oh yeah?' she asked, raising an eyebrow, 'Whys thats then?  
  
'Well....,' Zell swallowed, 'Because your....'  
  
'A girl?'  
  
'Erm,.. well, yeah' ..Uhoh.. He'd done it now. Lana stood up straight and lookd him right in the eye, 'Firstly' she said, 'As I said before, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself'  
  
'Yeah it looked like it' Zell thought  
  
'And secondly I wasn't on my own, I had Fenir with me'  
  
'You can't rely on your GFs all the time you know'  
  
'I know that! but Fenirs not just a GF, he's my friend' and as if to prove it the mysterious sliver wolf appeared from behind Lana and stood beside her, glaring at Zell. This time he was the size of an adverage wolf not like the giant one he saw moments before. They all stood quitely, Zell trying to understand where this girl and the strange GF came from, when Fenir gave a low growl. Lana looked down at the wolf and nodded.  
  
'Look, Zell, I gotta go'  
  
Zell looked at her and nodded, 'Am I gonna see you around?'  
  
Lana gave him a weak smile, ' I doubt it' she said and turned to walk away.. 'Oh...what the hell' she thought, turning back towards Zell. Quickly she ran her hand up behind his head and pulled him down. Then she kissed him. Zell swore he stopped breathing. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, this wasn't exactly show he had imagined his first time. Lana pulled away and whispered in his ear, 'Thanks for the help'  
  
When Zell finally opened his eyes she was gone. 'Dammit!' He looked all around the center before returning to the spot where they had battled together. A small glint of light caught his eye and he bent over the spot to find a small crystal, no bigger than his thumb. ' A star fragment' he said. Standing up he pocketed it and headed to the center gates, 'Maybe the headmaster will know who she was' he thought. His stomach gave a lurch, 'The headmaster!, the meeting!'  
  
'CRAP!' He yelled sprinting to the elevator.  
  
Part 6  
  
'It's been almost 20 minutes Headmaster' Said Xu, 'Maybe we should start without him'  
  
'Very well, Squall will have to fill him in when he arrives' said Headmaster Cid. He sighed and motioned to Xu to allow the other in. Squall Leonheart and his group had been standing patiently outside his door waiting for Zell to appear. 'That boy' he thought 'Never on time for anything' he chuckled to himself. In all his years of teaching, he had never seen someone with so much energy and sprit. He recalled the first day Zell arrived at Balamb..  
  
****  
  
Cid sttod by the elevator watching the arrival of his lastest students. Two young boys, one with blond hair, the other brunette and a young girl had just walked into the brightly lit hall. He smiled as he saw their eyes widen at the expanse of the Garden. Cid looked back to the door and check his watch. One was missing.. What was his name?.. Davis?, Dicht? He looked down at the paper in his hand. Dincht. Yes from Balamb, A martial artist according to his file. It had been awhile since they'd hadone of those at the garden. lifting his eyes from the paper he noticed a small, sandy haired boy blast through the front gates looking very flustered.  
  
The boy walked up to the others in the group and gave a sheepish smile. He seemed nervous as he looked around the large hall. The boy took a deep breath and walked up to dark haired boy.  
  
'Hi I'm Zell' He said, wiping his hand on his pants before offering it to the boy. The brunette looked at the boy and then down to his open hand mumbling something.  
  
'His names Squall, but he's not much of a talker'  
  
Zell turned to face the small blond girl, 'My names Quistis' she said, 'And thats Seifer' she added pointing to the blond standing nearby. Zell smiled at the girl and nodded a greeting. Seifer, taking a sudden interest in the new boy walked over to them. 'Soooo.. Nell.. was it?  
  
Zell frown at the boy. 'It's Zell.' The blond shrugged and continued. 'Whats your story then, you do realise you've kept as all waiting?'  
  
'Yeah, sorry I had to wait for my Ma to bring me..'  
  
'Your Ma?'  
  
Zell nodded.  
  
'Your Ma had to bring you??' Suddenly Seifer burst out laughing, 'What a wuss!'  
  
'Didn't yours?' Zell asked looking round at the others. Quistis shook her head and Squall remained sighlent.  
  
'Nope. Don't need one,' Seifer claimed, almost too proudly, 'I don't need someone to hold my hand. I'm not a little chicken like some' He purposely eyed Zell, bent on widing him up.  
  
'Chicken-wuss! Chicken-wuss! Zell's a chicken- wuss!' shouted Seifer in a singsong voice  
  
'Shut it!' A blond haired teenager screamed back. He wasn't sure why but that name sounded familar. but not in a good way. His cheeks flushed red, making the black tattoo on the left of his face stand out even more.  
  
'Whats the matter? Want your mom chicken-wuss? Well tough. She's not here! No one to help poor baby Zell!'  
  
'Stop it Seifer!' cried a blond haired girl, 'Make him stop Squall!'  
  
A dark haired boy just stared at her and shook his head.  
  
'Ha ha ha! Zelly's gotta have girlie to stick up for him!' Seifer laughed loudly and continued to call out to Zell, 'Chicken-wuss!'  
  
'Just stop it Seifer' Squall said trying to back anyway from the ever closer Quistis. Seifer looked at Squall for a moment but then continued to sing even louder than before. Zell felt the anger build in him, his face grew hotter as he clenched his fists. He wanted to go back home, back to balamb, back to his Ma.  
  
'Thats quite enough of that!' came a strong voice, a mans voice.  
  
The teenagers spun 'round and faced the gentleman who addressed them. Looking up they saw a middleaged man walking down the stairs infront of them. 'Now line up all of you.' Obediantely they lined up in front of him.  
  
' Right then' He said 'First lets check your all here, Seifer Almasy?  
  
Seifer stood forward, head held high  
  
'Zell Dincht?'  
  
The man watched as a semi-tall, sandy haired boy slowly raised his hand  
  
'Chicken-wuss!' Seifer whispered under his breath. The man turned his head sharply and glared at the cocky blond. Seifer backed away as the man towered over him. 'Name calling of any kind is not permitted in the garden, understand Seifer?' Seifer nodded. The man turned away from him and continued with role call. He looked back at Zell and gave him a warm smile, Zell gave him a small thankfull smile in return.  
  
Squall - I saw that Seifer- Leonhart?'  
  
Behind his back Seifer, who had stuck out his tongue, was looking shocked while the others stared at the headmaster in admiration. Squall, still with stunned face stepped forward and nodded his head. The man nodded back.  
  
'And finally Quistis Trepe'  
  
A thin girl with blond hair stepped forward quickly and gave a sheepish salut. The man smiled widely at her.  
  
'Firstly I'd like to welcome you all to Balamb garden. I am Headmaster Cid, you may call me Headmaster.' The four adelencents stared up at the man. He must have been about 30, not very tall but he had a very commanding nature.  
  
'Soon I will pass you over to your new instructors who will show you around the garden with the other new students. For now I shall give you a few details about the place. We have an infirmary open 24hrs incase of accidents,' he said looking at Zell, 'The Dorms are to the north. Two trainees will share a dorm room until they graduate. The library is open at all hours incase you forget to do your work' as he said this, his eyes flickered towards Seifer. The group listened as the headmaster continued to describe the layout of the garden. Zell eyes lit up when he mentioned the hotdogs in the cafeteria. 'The classrooms are on the second floor, and finally on the third floor is my office. If you have any problems then don't hesitate to ask your intructors.. speaking of which'  
  
The children turned to see 3 intructors, each with a group of 8 children, coming towards them.  
  
They stood in front of the headmaster and saluted. Cid nodded back and they turned to face the four children.  
  
'These' Cid began, 'will be your new intructors, listen to them carefully and ask them if your have any problems. I'll leave you in the hands of Instructor Nia.' The headmaster stood back as a youngish woman stepped forward.  
  
'Thankyou headmaster, I am Instructor Nia, and this is Intructor Harlem and Instructor Amano'  
  
Each Intructor nodded as his name was called.  
  
'Almasy, Seifer. You are with Intructor Harlem.' Seifer walked over to his new Intructor, and immediatley started to talk to a tall, dark haired boy and a sliver haired girl.  
  
'Dincht, Zell. You are with Intructor Amano', Zell breathed a sigh of relief not have been put in Seifers group and walked over to his Intructor who smiled warmly at him. Zell noticed a small girl with pigtails was looking at him.  
  
'Leonhart, Squall. You're also with Intructor Harlem.' Seifer grinned widely as Squall frowned and made his way over to the group.  
  
'And finally,' Intructor Nia continued, 'Trepe Quistis. You're with me.' Quistis made her way over and stood next to the Intructor, giving a fleeting look at Squall.  
  
The intructors all turned and gave the Headmaster a final salut and he watched them walk away with a group of children in tow.  
  
*******  
  
'I can't believe he's not here yet! This is exactly like him! when something important happens he 's late! If I find out he's in the cafeteria again I'll..!'  
  
'Quistis, babe, calm down. Chickem -wuss probably forgot what time it was thats all'  
  
The loud voices broke Cids trail of thought as his students started to enter the room. Squall Leonhert, his best student, lead the group in followed closely by Rinoa Heartilly. After them came Quistis Trepe, who was looking particualy angry, and Seifer Almasy trying to calm her down. Final a chirpy Selphie Tilmitt and grinning Irvine Kinneas brought up the rear.  
  
Cid looked over at Quistis and then spoke to Squall, 'Zell still not showed up yet? he asked  
  
Squall shook his head, 'We went to look for him but ..'  
  
'Very well, We shall have to start. Squall, give him the details when he arrives will you?'  
  
At that moment the doors to the office flung open and Zell came tumbling through them, breathing heavily, 'Sorry... I'm ....*pant*... ..late..', clinging to a chair to steady himself. Quistis glared at him while Squall looked at the floor embrassed. Rinoa, Irvine and Selphie looked shocked. He had splashes of blood over his face and arms.  
  
'I..was ..*gasp*...in... the..' Zell said, trying to give a excuse  
  
'Zell, are you ok man?' Irvine asked  
  
'I'm..fine'  
  
'Whatever reason Mr Dincht has for being late will have to wait until after the meeting, in the meantime sit down before you collaspe' said Cid, looking sternly at him.  
  
Zell collapsed onto the chair and breathed deeply. After a few giggles from Rinoa and Selphie, the headmaster finally managed to start the meeting.  
  
'I received a message today from King Calnir of Triana, for those of you who were not paying attention in political studies, King Calnir is one of the few remaining monarchs of the western continant. It appears that his land is being taken over by a large group of Ruby dragons'  
  
'Ruby Dragons?' Squall interupted, 'But I thought they prefered mountainous regions'  
  
Cid smiled, at least one of them was paying attention.  
  
'They do Squall, that is what makes it so interesting. Your mission is to eliminate the Dragon threat and find out why they were there. Understood?'  
  
Squall nodded, 'Yes sir'  
  
'The Ragnorok will be ready in the morning' Xu said, 'Untill then I suggest you learn all you can about  
  
Triana and the dragons'  
  
The group saluted and started towards the door.  
  
'Zell' Cid called out. Zell stopped abrubtly. He'd hoped the headmaster would have let his lateness slide.  
  
'Yes sir?'  
  
'Perhaps you could tell me what was so important that you almost missed the meeting?'  
  
Zell sighed and launched himself into a detailed account of what happen, he decided the kiss was not something he wanted to discuss with the headmaster so he left that part out. The headmaster listened carefully and reguarded Zell . After a while he spoke, 'As convincing as your story is Zell, I'm afraid there is no student or guest regestered under the name of Lana'  
  
Zell stared at him for a moment. 'What? are you sure?'  
  
'Mr Dincht I know every single one of my students here and I know that for a fact that there is no one called Lana in this building. Now I suggest you go to the infirmary and sort out that cut'  
  
Zell looked down at his forearm to see that the gash down the side was still bleeding . He had completely forgotten.  
  
'Yes sir.' Zell saluted and left the room.  
  
Cids voice rang through his head, ' No student or guest regestered under the name of Lana'  
  
Who the hell was she??  
  
  
  
part 7, 8 and 9 coming soon.....  
  
I'm not quite sure where this story is heading so you'll have to bear with me... ^-^ Arigatou! 


	3. The mystery revealed.. partly.

So ya'll don't get confused, 'anything written like this is normal language'  
  
"anything written like this is Trianian (explained later)"  
  
'anything written like this is a thought'  
  
  
  
Part 7  
  
Zell sat in the Infirmary cursing quitely under his breathe has Dr. Kadowaki rubbed a pale liquid onto cut. 'Ow' He moaned.  
  
'Oh don't be such a wimp' came a voice  
  
Zell looked over the Doctors shoulder and saw Rinoa looking over at him. In her hand was a hotdog. Zell grinned widely.  
  
'So Dr, do you think he's well enough to have this?' she asked  
  
'Hmmmm.. I'm not sure' replied the doctor smiling at her.  
  
Zell frown and shot up, grabbing the hotdog and biting off a large chunk.  
  
'I guess that showed me!' Dr Kadowaki laughed and went back to her desk.  
  
Rinoa smiled and sat down. Zell wolfed down the remainder of the hotdog and sat next to her,  
  
'Thanksh ..mgm..Rinoa..' He mumbled between mouthfuls. Rinoa laughed, 'Your welcome' Zell swallowed a huge mouthful and grinned at Rinoa, 'So what brings you here?'  
  
'I wanted to make sure you were ok, we were starting to worry when you came in covered in blood'  
  
'Oh. well most of it wasn't mine'  
  
Rinoa raised her eyebrow. Zell looked at her, 'It was a T-Rexaurs'  
  
Rinoa sighed and stared at the blond next her, 'Where were you? Quistis was going batty'  
  
Zell gulped and told Rinoa what had happened. Rinoa ummed, ahhed and nodded until Zell got to the end. Rinoa lent back in the chair taking it all in, 'Wow, and then she just dissapeared?'  
  
Zell nodded. 'Yeah... well there was one more thing'  
  
Rinoa looked up. Zell took a deep breath, he could trust Rinoa. 'Before she dissapeared, she, erm, kissed me' He said, going slightly red around his ears.  
  
A wide grin spread across Rinoas face and she started to giggle  
  
'But you can't tell anyone!' Zell pleaded, 'They'll only laugh...like you but worse!'  
  
Rinoa smiled sweetly and nodded. Zell smiled back.' The only problem is now, how do I find her again?'  
  
'You really taken with her aren't you?'  
  
Zell nodded.  
  
'I'll ask around. maybe my father knows of someone' Zell gave her a warning glance, 'But don't worry! I won't say why!' She winked before walking out of the Infirmary  
  
Zell sighed and lent back down on the bed. Images of this mystery girl ran through his head, reliving the battle. He watched her jump, and dive, weeve in and out. He remembered her summon, and the strange feeling that came over him, the power, the wolf, the defeat of the monster. Zell reached into his pocket and pulled out the star fragment he had found. He held it gentle between his finger and thumb moving it from side to side, catching the beams of light and separating them into small rainbows. Then, finally, he remembered the kiss. It was completely unexpected. He hadn't known what to do or how to do it. It just sorta happened. Zell closed his eyes and smiled at the memories. He closed his hand tighly around the stone. Hopefully he wouldn't have to wait to long before he could try again.  
  
Zell woke early the next morning to find his arm bandaged and his hand still clasped around the stone. He looked at it shining in his hand and placed it once again into his pocket. He stood up and walked over to Dr Kadowaki's desk. The doctor, who was sat behind the desk, looked up and smiled. 'Feeling better today?' she asked kindly  
  
'Yep! thanks doc' he said. A voice came over the intercom.  
  
'Would Squad Alpha please report to the landing bay. I repeat, Squad Alpha to the landing bay'  
  
'Looks like your wanted' said the woman. Zell smiled again and nodded. Just as he reached the door, Dr. Kadowaki came running after him, 'I think you forgot these' handing him a small bag. Zell looked inside and saw a brand new pair of Ehrgeiz gloves. His eyes light up but the exctiment soon gave way to reality.. 'There's gotta be a mistake Doc' he said. 'These aren't mine'  
  
'Well they've got our name on them'  
  
Sure enough, sewed inside the gloves was : 'Z.Dincht. SeeD... Mechia Mei ' Zell gaped at the gloves, and tucked the bag under his arm as he pulled off his own gloves. carefully he placed the new gloves onto his bare hands. A perfect fit. They were much tougher and lighter than his last pair. He stared at them for a moment before shoving his old gloves into the bag, thanking the doctor again and running off to the landing bay.  
  
At the landing bay, Zell, for once, was not the last to arrive. Squall and Rinoa were standing by the enterance of the ship, Selphie could been seen waving madly from the bridge with Irvine behind her.  
  
'S'up guys!' he called out  
  
'Hey Zell, Feeling better?' asked Rinoa. Zell beamed and delibrately yawned and streched his arms out infront of him. Squall noticed his hands and his mouth fell open. 'Zell, are they?'  
  
'Yep!' Zell said proudly  
  
'How could you afford them?' Rinoa asked  
  
Zell,' Squall frowned, 'You didn't cheat on the SeeD Test did you?'  
  
'No way!'  
  
'Sorry but I had to ask' Squall said embrassed  
  
'Ignore him,' Rinoa growled, 'They're fantastic Zell, where'd you get them?'  
  
'I'll tell you later' Zell replied as he saw Quistis and Seifer running towards them. Both looked a little flushed and Seifer was struggling to put on his jacket.  
  
'Sorry we're late' Quistis blushed, 'We, er, lost track of time'  
  
Rinoa and Zell looked at both of them and noticed Seifer trying not to blush.  
  
Squall cleared his throat, 'Right. well since your here I guess we'd better be off.' They quickly boarded the ship, with Rinoa and Zell laughing at Seifers face. Once on board Squall gave Selphie the go ahead to take off  
  
'WooHoo!' came a scream of delight from the cockpit as the ship shot into the air.  
  
Part 8  
  
Inside the passenger room, Rinoa pulled Zell aside. 'I asked my father about this Lana girl, but he said he hadn't heard of anyone by that name. He won't be able to do much without a second name' she informed him.  
  
Zell looked dissapointed but he gave Rinoa a thankful smile, 'Thats 'k. I wasn't expecting you to find anything anyway,'  
  
Rinoa leaned forward, 'So where did you get the gloves from?'  
  
'The Doc gave them to me. She said they were left on her desk, they've got my name on and everything.' As proof Zell pulled over the opening of his left glove to show Rinoa the inscription.  
  
'Mechia Mei?, what does that mean?' she asked  
  
Zell shrugged. 'Dunno' he said, 'Maybe they're the guys who made them'  
  
'Maybe.. hey Zell. You don't suppose Lana may have left them for you'  
  
Zell stared at the gloves..'I'm not sure... I guess she might have..'  
  
'And what are you to talking about?' Rinoa and Zell both jumped,as Squall strolled over to them and kissed the top of Rinoas head. She stood up and faced him, spreading her arms around his waist and laying her head of his chest. 'Oh, nothing important' she said, winking at Zell.  
  
That was the last they spoke of mystery girl. Zell passed his time listening to Selphies new song. It was exactly the same as her train song except she changed the word 'train' for 'plane.' A few choruses later Zell decided that Selphie had gone quite mad and flopped down into the seat next to hers. He stared out of the window and watched the landscape below them go wizzing by. He was pretty positive that they weren't supposed to be flying that low but decided against mentioning that to Selphie in case she got mad at him. He lent his head back against the head rest and soon he felt his eyelids become heavy and close, sending him into a dreamless sleep. After what seemed like barely 10 minutes, Zell was woken by Irvine challenging him to a triple triad game. A glorious defeat followed which left Irvine singing ' simply the best,' and doing alittle victory dance. With a slight shake of his head, Zell decided to try and find Squall and the others. He took the small elevator down a floor and turned to enter the passenger room. As he crossed the threshold Zell paused. Opposite him he could see Seifer with his arms wrapped tightly around Quistis' waist, her head resting on his shoulder. Zell took a step back into the shadow, slightly embrassed about walking in on their private moment. He sighed deeply. He couldn't help but feel jealous. Even Seifer had someone...so why not him?  
  
Looking back briefly he turned away and walked back through the door. Above his head he heard a crackling and Selphies voice came over the speakers.  
  
'Erm, guys, you'd better come and see this'  
  
The groups marched into the cockpit and looked out the bay windows. Squall heard afew gasps behind him as he looked down. A mass of red objects were quickly moving across a barren landscape, flowing over the sandy floor like blood. 'Selphie, get in a bit closer' Squall ordered. Obidiently Selphie flew the ship lower to the ground. As they drew closer, the mass parted and and Squalls eyes grew wide.  
  
'Dragons.. They're all dragons' stuttered Seifer. Thousands of Ruby Dragons were charging side by side, like a swam of ants. One large red blur running widely over the sandy ground, kicking up a huge dust cloud behind them. 'Where are they all going?' Quistis asked. Squall shook his head. 'Selphie, Fly on ahead, Lets try and see where there going'. Selphie flung the ship foward, nearly sending Irvine flying out of the seat next to her. 'Ooops, sorry Irvy' she grinned. Irvine glared and straighted his hat. The Ragnarok flew sliently past the red patch of dragons and Selphie squealed as a white tower rose up from the horizon. 'Thats must be Triana Tower' she cried. 'And thats where the dragons are heading!'  
  
'We have to get there before them!' commanded Squall. Selphie pushed the Ragnarok as hard as she could and it zoomed towards the tower.As they grew nearer, the white tower became a castle. They noticed a large, blue transleusent orb covering the building and surrounding houses. A crackling voice came over the radio. 'This is Tirana Tower, please indentify yourself.' Squall stepped up to the microphone, 'This is Commander Squall of the Balamb garden. We are here by the request of King Calnir.' There was a couple of seconds silence and the voice reappeared, 'Your clerance has been confirmed, once the shields have been lowered please move immediately to the marked landing area'  
  
The blue shield flicker slightly before dissapearing. 'Selphie get a move on,' Squall yelled, 'We can't risk the Dragons getting into the city.' The Ragnarok shot downwards and circled to tower, landing with a soft swish of air on the landing pad. As the blue orb reappeared around them Selphie swung around in her seat and looked at Squall, 'That fast enough for ya?' Selphie grinned  
  
Part 9  
  
The party were greeted by a tall man dressed in dark blue. He wasn't much older than them, his blond hair was hung loosly in a ponytail. He approached the party and bowed. Squall nodded politely and introduced himself and the members of his team. The man eyed them one by one and then turned back to Squall, 'My name is General Seth Kitase. I am the General of King Calnirs army. His orders were to bring you to him immediately, so if you would follow me'  
  
Rinoa watched the man curiously, she wasn't expecting him to be so formal. She got the feeling he didn't want them there. Zell caught her eye and nodded in silent agreement. She leaned over and whispered to Squall, 'For someone who asked for our help he doesn't look to please to see us does he?'  
  
Squall looked down at his girlfriend and shook his head, 'We're here now, we might as well see what we can do.' Squall and his group followed the young man across a thin white bridge, to a large archway leading into the nearby building. They were lead to a large hall with tall pillars supporting a round, stained glass celing. The light from above shone coloured strips of light over the floor.The walls were bright white and decorated with 4 large coloured drapes, hung from above. Each showed a picture of an elemental sprite. The one on the west wall showed an earth sprite, one on the North wall, where they had entered, showed the wind sprite, the south showed the fire sprite and the west showed the water sprite. Large windows allowed a continous stream light into the room. Along the south wall were 3 sliver chairs decorated with crystal. In the middle of the large marble floor was a golden shield with a silver wolf emblazed on top. Seven chair stood in a line opposite the larger, silver ones.  
  
Seth stood in the middle of the room and addressed the group. 'This is the great hall,' he said, his voice echoing through the room, 'The king will be with you shortly. Please make yourself comfortable' with that he turned and left the room by a small wooden door on the western wall.  
  
The group stood open mouthed as they took in there surroundings.  
  
'Can you believe the size of this place?' Irvine asked  
  
'It's huge!' squealed Selphie, running over to one of the windows and looking down, she squealed again, 'We're so high up!'  
  
While the others rushed over to the window to look down, Zell walked over to the south wall to take a closer look at the chairs. Each of the chairs had vines of crystal wrapped around their silver frames with small flowers made of different coloured gems. The middle chair was larger than the ones beside it. They reminded him of the star fragment he still hand in his pocket. Over by the window Squall looked down into the town. It was empty. Not a person in sight. ' Where is everyone?' he thought. Suddenly the General walked in followed by two other men. Squall came to the conclusion that they were guards. The others came away from the window and stood behind the row of chairs.  
  
'Commander Squall and fellow SeeDs, may I present to King Calnir,' annouced the General.  
  
A tall man dressed in long, flowing white robes entered through the door. He walked up to the largest silver chair on the south wall. Squall bowed and motioned for the others to copy him. Calnir nodded and sat down. He waved his hand and the guards left the room, all except the General. The king wasn't as old as Zell had expected, he didn't look much older than the headmaster. The only thing that gave away his age were the flecks of grey in his jet black hair.  
  
'Commander Squall,' King Calnir said, his voice seemed to boom out around the room, 'Thankyou for coming so quickly, please be seated.' Following Squalls lead the group sat on the chairs infront of Calnir. After a moments pause, King Calnir continued, 'As your headmaster may have told you, Triana has come under attack by the Ruby Dragons. Our lands have been burned and turned into a barren desert, we cannot grow crops and every attempt to collect supplies has ended tragically,' He sighed before carrying on, 'The dragons have grown stronger and I fear that our shield will not be able to keep them out for long. Most of our people have evacuated to the other towns across the river. We need your skills in defeating this monsterous enemy.'  
  
Squall stood up, 'We shall do all we can to help you get rid of these creatures, your highness.' The older man smiled and nodded. Rinoa shakelly raised her hand, 'Erm, excuse me' she said. Calnir looked over to her, 'Yes young lady?' he asked kindly.  
  
'What do they want?'  
  
It was an obvious question but one Calnir took sometime answering.  
  
'At first we thought they mearly wanted food but their behaviour is not that of normal dragons. For example, when the nearby towns and villages are attacked they do not burn anything. They only burn the land and crops. Often they stop mid-rampage and leave'  
  
'It sounds as though they might be searching for something' Selphie suggested. The King seemed to digest the information and nodded slowly, 'We noticed they are hesitant to attack the castle. Perhaps the young lady is right.'  
  
'My men and I tracked them down to the mountains in the far north.' The General said, walking forward afew paces, 'They travel there and back each day. It is a 3-day travel by foot as all but two of our vehicles have been destroyed but they seem to manage it at incredable speed'  
  
Squall thought about this for a moment, 'They must be returning for something, Can we get up to the mountains?' The King nodded. 'It is possible, but you cannot go through the mouth of the caves, it is heavily guarded and there is no one in my kingdom who knows another way into the caves. '  
  
'Thats not exactly true'  
  
A voice from the left caught the attention of the room. A young woman, dressed in a purple gown, came quickly through the door and made her way over to Calnir. Her black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a few rebel strands hanging loose over her sholders. She was followed by an older woman who wore the same type of dress except hers was made of a red material . Zells eyes fell on the young girl... 'Lana?! '  
  
In the commotion, Zell leaned over to Rinoa, 'Thats her!' he whispered. Rinoa looked at the woman and then back at Zell. 'Are you sure?' she asked. Zell nodded. He'd recogise her anywhere.  
  
'Mei, Cerena!' Calnir called, 'I told you to stay upstairs'  
  
'But father..' cried the youngest girl, 'I could take them!'  
  
King Calnir began to talk in a language which none of the SeeDs understood.  
  
"No Mei. It's too dangerous!"  
  
"But father, I know another way! If I can show them, they could rid us of the dragons!"  
  
"Fathers right Mei," said the elder girl, "It's far too dangerous"  
  
"I don't care! I know those caves better than anyone! I'm not going to let Triana fall just because of abit of danger!" The girl was practically shouting. This was even more worring to the SeeDs as they didn't understand a word they were saying.  
  
"Sir, I do not think it would be wise to leave Princess Mei alone with these people" added General Seth  
  
Mei glared at him. " Don't talk about me like I'm not here. I'll be fine, besides I'll have Fenir with me"  
  
"Thats not the point!" the girl in red screamed back, " I won't have a sister of mine hanging around with these mercenaries!"  
  
Mei clenched her fists and stared her sister straight in the eye, "Don't talk about them like they're hired thugs, Cerena. Father please, I can help to save Triana, please"  
  
Calnir looked at his daughters pleading face and sighed," Very well Mei, but on one condition. General Kitase will accompany you"  
  
Mei's face dropped slightly, but she didn't complain. She knew this was as good as it was going to get.  
  
"Can we trust them?" The King asked  
  
Mei looked over and caught Zells eye, she smiled softly. "Yes father, I believe we can"  
  
Zells heart jumped. She'd looked right at him....it must be her! King Calnir turned to the group and began to speak in the common tongue again. 'Please excuse my rudeness, I did not mean for you to be removed from the conversation. Let me introduce my daughters, Princess Cerena.' The girl in red nodded,  
  
'And Princess Mei.' The girl in purple also nodded and gave Zell a small smile. It was so unoticable that even Zell wasn't sure he'd seen it. His heart sank. 'A Princess?!'  
  
'You may take our two remained vechicles to the mountains' said the King 'Mei and General Kitase will act as your guides' Squall began to protest, 'With all due respect my lord, I cannot vouch for the safety of your daughter...  
  
'I understand. That is why Kitase is joining you'  
  
'Not that she needs him' Zell thought.  
  
Squall opened his mouth to argue again but then Mei shook her head at him so he head nothing and mearly nodded.  
  
'Very well,' said Calnir, 'The night is growing late. Plans shall be made at first light.' To avoid any further confrontation the king stood and quickly made his exit. Cerena glared at her sister before turning to leave. The General soon followed, 'Are you coming my lady?' he asked. Mei looked at him and nodded. 'Just a moment Seth.' The General glared. He didn't trust these people. Not a single one. 


	4. A plan is formed

Well I've got to part 10! hurrah! hope your all liking this. sorry if it gets abit hazy but you'll understand later!  
  
enjoy!  
  
  
  
Part 10  
  
Mei walked down towards the group. She walked past an open mouthed Zell and stood in front of Squall. 'I apologise for my fathers rudeness. He doen't like it when I go into the caves'  
  
'Are you sure you want to do this?' Squall asked  
  
'Yes,' Mei replied, 'I will help any way I can, I've travelled to those caves several time. I know my way blindfolded'  
  
'That language you were speaking earlier..' Quistis asked  
  
'Oh, yeah sorry about that. It's Trianian. It's practically a dead language but my father insists we keep using it' She smiled sweetly before continuing. 'Anyway thats enough talking, you must be tired from your journey. We'll meet in the morning to discuss everything.' Mei clapped her hands twice and 3 maids entered the room. 'Show our guests to there rooms please.' The three women nodded and ushered the group out of the hall. Squall and the others where lead down wide hallways and up a single flight of stairs to a corridor. Along the corridor were eight doors, four on the left and four on the right. The maids lead them to their separate room. One of the maids opened at Rinoas room. Rinoa nodded her thanks and entered. The room was huge. Well bigger than her room at the garden. As the maid turned to leave a small white hankerchief slipped from her pocket.Rinoa quickly picked it up and handed it to the young girl.  
  
'Oh. Mechia Miss.'  
  
Rinoa looked at her 'What was that?' she asked.  
  
'Mechia miss' said the maid, 'It means thankyou.'  
  
'Mechia Mei' Rinoa muttered.  
  
'Pardon Miss?'  
  
'Oh, nothing'  
  
The maid nodded, leaving Rinoa in the room, smiling to herself  
  
As the others were shown away, Zell had stood back and waiting for them to leave before approaching the girl by the window.  
  
'When my father said he wanted me to ask the Garden for help, I didn't think they would send you' she said, her back still facing Zell.  
  
'Are you dissapointed?' He asked  
  
'No, just surprised' Mei turned to face him leaning against the windowsill. Behind her the sun was setting, turning the sky a firey red.  
  
'Who are you?' Zell asked, 'And this time I want the truth'  
  
Mei looked down at the floor and then at Zell. 'My name is Mei Sano, Princess of Triana'  
  
Zell moved over to the window and looked out. 'Why did you lie?'  
  
'I couldn't risk anyone finding out who I really was, my father dispises me fighting. If he had found out where I'd been.... I was about to leave when I heard someone mention you were in the Infirmary. When I got there you were asleep. So I left something on the Doctors desk to give to you'  
  
'Then the gloves, they were from you?'  
  
Mei nodded. 'I wanted to say thankyou'  
  
'I thought you had. when you,.. you know'  
  
'Kissed you?'  
  
Zell blushed and nodded.  
  
'To be honest I only did it because I didn't think I would see you again. After all it's not every day a handsome man rescues you'  
  
Zell blushed a deeper red. 'Rescued you? I thought you could take care of yourself' he said with a smile. Mei smiled, 'Not all the time.' She took a step closer to Zell. 'Mechia Zell. Thankyou for helping me, and for not saying anything.'  
  
Zell stared at her. Her dark eyes reflected the angry sun sinking low in the sky. Red streaks stained the pale nights sky. She blushed and laughed shyly as he continued to stare. Zell blinked when he heard her laugh, 'Man, She's beautiful..' Just as he plucked up the courage to say so, they heard a soft cough. Startled they both turned quickly to see Rinoa smiling sweeting and looking slightly embrassed. 'Great timing Rinoa' Zell groaned, just loud enough for Mei to hear. Mei giggled softly and gave an embrassed smile.  
  
'So sorry to interupt' She grinned, 'but I thought you might like to know that your fathers looking for you Mei, and he didn't seem very happy'  
  
Mei sighed loudly and look up at Zell, 'I'd better go.' Zell gave a weak smile nodded . Mei smiled back and dashed off to find her father. Zell released a small sigh and turned to glare at the young sorceress.  
  
'What?' she smiled back at him, shrugging her shoulders  
  
Rinoa made her way back along the corridor, but instead of going into her own room she went to the room opposite. To Squalls room. Carefully she pushed open the door and peered into the darkness. 'Squall?' she whispered, 'You in here?  
  
'Rinoa? is that you?' came her boyfriends response. Rinoa crept closer and sat down on the side of his bed. 'Whats the matter Rinoa?' Squall asked in a worried voice. Rinoa smiled and led down next to him, burying her head under his chin She sighed contently as Squall pulled her in closer and kissed her brow.  
  
'Squall'  
  
'Mmm?'  
  
'I love you'  
  
Squall smiled. ' I love you too'  
  
Part 11.  
  
Sunlight shone through the windows of Squall's room. Rinoa stirred softly and opened her eyes. Pearing bleakly into the brightly light room, she saw a shape, remsembling her boyfriend, standing in the corner.  
  
'Morning sleepy-head'  
  
Rinoa smiled and streched, 'What time is it?'  
  
'Nearly 0800'  
  
'Can't you just say 8am like anyone else?' she teased  
  
Squall smiled and walked over to the bed. He knelt beside her so his face was only a few centimetres away from hers. 'Sorry. I'll try to do better next time.' Rinoa grinned widely and pulled her hero in for a long kiss. Her hero. Yeah, that about sums him up. Squall had risked everything for her, and she loved him more than he would ever know. Rinoa moaned when he pulled away, not wanting end the kiss.  
  
'Come on, get up. Theres plently of time for that later' Squall winked and playfully patted her behind. Rinoa, a little taken back my his upfrontness, looked at him opened mouthed. Squall grinned and headed out the door, leaving his girlfriend in a fit of giggles.  
  
Squall padded softly down the hall and knocked on the door next to his. After a few seconds Irvine appeared wearing only a pair of sweat pants, his hat and a huge grin, 'Moring Squall!' Squall sighed and rolled his eyes. He peared past Irvine and noticed what looked like thin yellow material on the bedroom floor. Irvine followed his gaze and gulped. 'Towel' he said, very unconvicingly. Squall arched an eyebrow, 'Whatever... Just make sure your dressed in 30 mins' Irvine nodded and started to close the door. 'Oh and one more thing...' Squall said turning round, 'Tell Selphie to pick up her dress and get ready ' Irvine blushed and nodded. Closing the door, he heard a quiet voice from behind him, 'What did Squall want?' a small head appeared around the enterance to the bathroom. 'Nothing much princess' Irvine grinned, 'He wants us to get ready. I guess the meetings gonna start soon.' Selphie watched her love walk around behind her. She felt his arms circle around her tiny waist and his face nuzzle her neck, 'But we still have 30 minutes...' Selphie giggled as Irvine picked her up and carried her over to the bed.  
  
A loud knock on the door woke Zell from a particually interesting dream involving Seifer being 2 inchs tall and him having a large hammer. Groaning loudly Zell turned over and buried his head under the pillow. Two more knocks rang out, followed by the muffled sound of Irvines voice.  
  
'Hey! Zell! Rise and shine!'  
  
Zell grunted a response which only lead the man to shout harder, 'If you aren't up in 5 seconds I'll send Selphie in!' he threatened. From his place in the hall, Irvine could hear the heavy padding of feet. Afew seconds later the door opened slightly and a bleary eyed blond poked his head round the door. 'Morning!' Irvine chirped, 'Squall told me to come wake ya. The meetings gonna start in ....' His sentence was cut short as Zell yawned loudly, shutting the door in his face. Irvine blinked and glared at the door, 'Come on man..' he pleaded, 'The princess wants to go through the plans...'  
  
Irvine suddenly heard a flurry of movement coming from Zells room, and a call of, 'Be there in 10!'  
  
Shaking his head, Irvine turned away from the door. Maybe he'd go call on Selphie again....  
  
Racing around the room, Zell desparately tried to shower and get dressed in afew minutes. After hearing Mei's name, his heart lept about, giving him a huge burst of engery. Zell managed to pull on his gloves just as he heard others leaving. He burst out of the door and collided with something solid, causing him to fall to the floor. He looked up to see the chiseled face of General Kitase leering down at him. 'Sorry man, I didn't see you' Zell appologised. 'Obviously' the man sneared. Zell watched as the man walked straight by him. He was a alittle taken aback by the guys coldness, it kinda reminded him of what Squall was like before Rinoa. Always cold, never seeming to care and never smiling. Now it was like he had had a totally personality tranplant.Now Squall smiled, and laughed and on the odd occasion even made a joke. 'I guess love has a strange effect on you' he said to himself.  
  
'Does it make you sit on the floor?'  
  
Zells head shot up. Above him Mei's pale face peered down at him. Zell immediately clambered to his feet, his cheeks flushing slightly. Mei smiled at him, 'Were you having fun down there?'  
  
'Tonnes' Zell grinned back, 'You really need to clean your floors better'  
  
'Maybe you can do it later if your that worried about it. Come on,' She said taking his arm, 'Your friends are waiting for us.'  
  
  
  
Part 12  
  
Mei lead him down the corridor and round a left corner to a pair of dark wooden doors. Inside Zell could hear the voices of his compaions. He pushed the door open and stepped aside to let Mei through first. She smiled at him as she passed. Inside the room General Kitase glared at the latecomers, although Zell felt that his look was directed mainly at him.  
  
'Sorry to keep you all waiting' The young girl said. She and Zell walked across the room towards a large table placed in the middle. Around the table were 11 wooden chairs. Squall and his group were already sat at the table. Zell quickly took an empty seat next to Squall. King Calnir was sat at the head of the table. Beside him sat Cerena and Mei. General Kitase stood and pressed a couple of buttons to his right and a large screen behind him lit up, showing a map of the western continent. To the left side of the river a blue circle appeared. Squall guessed it represented Triana. The General shuffled some papers in front of him befroe turning to address the group. 'We recieved a report last night that another town was attacked by the dragons Thankfully no one was hurt but at this rate we cannot go on defending ourselves for much longer. Its only a matter of time before our sheild give way'  
  
Zell kept quiet.Was it just him or was that Kitase guy staring at him..  
  
'I noticed your town was quiet.The people of Triana, where are they?' Squall asked. The general pressed another button and two more red dots appeared on the screen. This time to the right of the river. 'Across the river are two makeshift towns named Astana and Nadia. Most of our people have moved there. We found that the Dragons will rarely cross the river due to their dislike of water.'  
  
'Why did you wait untill now?' asked Selphie, 'Why didn't you contact us sooner?'  
  
Mei looked over at her, she was right. 'Why hadn't they asked sooner?.. maybe this could have all been avoided'. Her eyes darted over to Kitase, 'Some people decided that we could handle it alone,' She spoke out for the first time. 'It appears they were wrong.' She held her stare for a few seconds.  
  
'Do you have any ideas to what they might want?' asked Quistis  
  
The King shook his head, 'We have no idea as to why they are attacking the towns'  
  
Nope. He wasn't imagining it. He was staring at him! 'whats his problem??'  
  
Squall stood up, 'You said you could guide us to the caves?' Rinoa smiled to herself, he was always one to get straight to the point. Ever the warrior. Mei nodded. 'There is a back enterence to the caves. Behind a waterfall. It takes abit longer to get there but it's not guarded'  
  
'And how do you know that?' Calnir asked, giving his daughter a knowing look. Mei answered with a weak smile. The king sighed and shook his head. Mei continued, 'We can take the cars across the river to the edge of Piet forest. Although we shall have to stop at Astana to pick up supplies.From the forest we'll have to continue by foot. Following the river, we should arrive at the waterfall in a couple of days. It will take about half an hour to check the cars over. If we leave soon after that we can be there before nightfall.' Squall was impressed, it seemed she had it all planed. The old king smiled, 'I put the safety of my daughter and the future of Triana in your hands' he said to Squall, 'Let us hope you will succeed where we could not.' Squall bowed, 'We shall not fail you my lord' Mei smiled at her new companions, 'Right then. If we meet down stairs in an hour?' She said looking around for approval. Squall and the others nodded back in agreement.  
  
With that final word the company stood, as Calnir bowed his head to his guests. 'Goodluck everyone.' General Kitase stood by the door watching everyone leave. Just as Squall was leaving he was held back by the strong grip of the general. Facing him eye to eye Squall felt the hand tighten around is arm, 'I'm not even going to pretend that I agree with this plan but if anything happens to the princess...' The general began.  
  
'Nothing will happen to her,' said Squall, 'You have my word'  
  
'Coming from a SeeD that doesn't count for much'  
  
Squall's eyes narrowed, 'The King doesn't seem to have a problem..'  
  
'Calnir doesn't understand what he's dealing with...'  
  
'And I suppose you do?'  
  
'Just worry about the dragons. I'll watch the princess, shes very important to development of Triana.'  
  
Kitase released his grip and walked away, leaving Squall slightly taken back by his attitude.  
  
'Hey man, you coming?'  
  
Zell had appeared through the door, 'Squall?'  
  
'Huh? Oh yeah'  
  
'What s'up?  
  
'Zell, what do you think of Kitase?'  
  
'What General Doom?' he shrugged, 'Dunno. But his attitude makes even Seifer seem friendly'  
  
Squall smiled at his friend, 'Yeah. Better make sure you've got all your stuff packed, we leave in an hour remember'  
  
'Yes Sir!' Zell called back while bounding through the door. Squall sighed and shook his head. He had a werid feeling about all this... 


End file.
